superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Libra
Due to his childhood experiences, Justin Ballantine grew up to cherish the misguided idea of 'balance in all things', especially between good and evil. Shortly after Libra founded the Injustice Gang, but was dispersed into energy. __TOC__ Background Information New Earth Background In the parallel universe of the New Earth, Libra was born Justin Ballantine, who lost his mother at the age of eight when the local pharmacist misjudged measurements for her medicine due to on-the-job drinking. Soon after his father turned to alcoholism himself and brutally abused Justin regularly. Justin would later use all the money he had to buy a telescope so that he could stargaze and imagine a better life among the stars. He would set it up on the roof of his apartment complex and look at the stars. His father threatened to beat him with his telescope one night but he lost his balance and fell to his death. Justin stared down at his father until the police arrived, leaving him with the unhealthy idea that "life is just a matter of balance". Ballantine began to focus on his studies and it paid off. When he turned 18, he was accepted into Opal University on a full scholarship. While attending the university, his physics professor was astronomer, Ted Knight (aka Starman). This man soon became the troubled you man’s inspiration. Misguided, Ballantine broke into the professor’s offices and stumbled up the blueprints for the cosmic rod. Based on Knight's idea that the stars were possessed of boundless energy, Ballantine built a special device designed to create a "cosmic balance", draining half an object's power and transferring it to the wielder of the device. Ballantine called this device an "Energy-Transmortifier". He names himself ‘Libra, the Balancer.’ ‘Libra’ is from the seventh sign of the Zodiac, ascendant from September 23 to October 22. It means the ‘Scales of Balance.’ No sooner had decided on this alias, a mysterious figure appears, takes him to a secret Satellite in orbit on the other side of the globe from the JL Satellite. He tells him that the satellite and its lab are his new quarters and all he has to do is accept.As revealed in a post-crisis story found in: Final Crisis: Secret Files, #1 (February 2009). Earth One Background In the parallel universe of Earth-One, a shadowy figure has assembled some of the Justice League members' greatest foes for his own mysterious ends. In a space satellite high above the earth, Libra explain his plan to the newly formed Injustice Gang. He wants them to capture individual members of the JLA and have them brought back to the Satellite so that he may absorb half of their powers and abilities using his ‘Energy-Transmortifier.’ Satisfied with these results, he then turned his device upon the universe itself, hoping to become a god. While the Transmortifier worked perfectly, Libra's body could not control the massive power flow and was absorbed into the universe itself, effectively disintegrating him and spreading his essence across the cosmos.As revealed in Justice League of America, #111 (May/June 1974). Powers and Abilities Powers * Power Absorption: In the beginning, Libra was able to take half of the abilities away from each member of the Justice League. The modus operandi of this ability was simply unrestricted. He was able to steal half of the brilliance and intelligence from Batman, half of the speed powers of the Flash, and half of Superman's powers. After he took half of the powers from the galaxy he became pure, disembodied energy and his essence was dispersed around the universe. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability Abilities See Above. Paraphernalia Equipment * Energy-Transmortifier: A device that could absorb half of any universal energy form. Appearances Libra did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearances: *''Final Crisis: Secret Files, #1'' (February 2009) – post-crisis retconned appearance *''Justice League of America, #111'' (May-June 1974) Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #8'' (November 1, 1977): ** In this SuperFriends issue, we are told that the Red Tornado's appearance follows the events in [[Justice League of America, 146| Justice League of America, Vol. 18 #146]] (September, 1977). In the JLA #146 we are introduced to the Injustice Gang. Notes * Libra first appeared in Justice League of America, #111 (May-June 1974). * He was created by Len Wein and Dick Dillin. External Links *Justin Ballantine (New Earth) at the DC Database *Libra (DC Comics at Wikipedia References Category:Villains Category:Super Friends comic book characters